


Когда орлы молчат

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Lora_Leng



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: Как будто на рынке Аграбы мало попугаев.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Когда орлы молчат

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутрикомандный квиз

Хорошо на рынке Аграбы: жарко, душно, не протолкнуться. Люди кричат, спорят, злятся, радуются, и все это — не скрываясь.

Яго присаживается на край телеги с заморскими тканями. Со стороны и не разглядишь — пестрый на пестром, разноцветный на разноцветном.

Яго сидит — и слушает.

Торговцы не трудятся сдерживать языки. Кого им бояться здесь, на шумной улице в предполуденный зной? Стражники издалека сверкают оружием, богачи узнаются по дрожащему блеянью глашатаев, полно времени замолчать да отвернуться, начать обсуждать погоду, покупки, что-нибудь мелкое, безопасное. А попугай — что попугай, как будто на рынке Аграбы мало попугаев. Посидит да улетит, ты, главное, гляди, чтобы не утащил с прилавка ничего блестящего.

Говорят, что к весне повысят налоги для северной области. Да нет, не повысят, а наоборот, понизят же! Да нет, оставят прежними — а то молодой Аль-Фари, тот самый, что взял себе вторую жену в прошлом году, поднимет бунт. А видели очередного жениха принцессы? Ну и рожа, с такой только в принцы и набиваться! Да он и без свадьбы принц, нет? Да все знают, что титул у него такой же настоящий, как и волшебные штучки шарлатана Халима с Тихой улочки.

Яго слушает — и запоминает.

К полудню разговоры стихают, толпа медленно рассеивается. Тем, кто не прекратил торговать даже на этот час, слишком жарко, чтобы обсуждать что-то серьезное, и темы потихоньку становятся проще. Какие блюда выбрать на праздник, разбавляет ли вино держатель таверны на большом перекрестке, когда наконец утихнут шторма около западного побережья.

Напоследок Яго задевает крылом стопку тканей, прежде чем сорваться с места, взлететь повыше над ровными рядами крыш. Ветер приятно остужает нагревшиеся перья, но Яго, как бы ни хотелось ему нарезать вокруг дворца пару кругов, не желает задерживаться: у хозяина скоро разговор с султаном, хорошо бы успеть до него.

Черный плащ приятно шуршит под когтями, когда Яго усаживается хозяину на плечо. И начинает рассказывать, нашептывать ему на ухо — что можно обронить перед султаном касательно нового кандидата в мужья принцессы, куда двинуть налоги, чтобы разжечь бунт силами мальчишки Аль-Фари и превратить его в успешно подавленное восстание — или освободительную революцию, если хозяин так захочет.

— Скормлю тигру ее высочества, — вполголоса предупреждает хозяин на последнее замечание. — И быстро найду замену. Как будто на рынке Аграбы мало попугаев.

И через десять минут незаметно подставляет Яго холщовый мешочек, чтобы он мог туда выплюнуть столь ненавистное ему султаново печенье.


End file.
